50 Ways to Annoy Lavender Brown
by 1HarryPotterNerd
Summary: An OC character Alicia Jangle goes to Hogwarts for her 6th year she loves annoying people but this years target: Lavender Brown.
1. Chapter 1 Buzzer

Chapter 1

Buzzer

I am Alicia and I am proud to announce I like annoying Lavender Brown! Today I am going to annoy her with my buzzer.

"Hey, hey Lavender. Hey Lavender CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes I can hear you now let me finish my homework!"

"Okay" I stare at her for a long time.

*5 Minutes Later*

"Hey, hey Lavender. Hey, Hey, Hey, HEY!"

"WHAT" she asked turning red.

"Hi" I did my little squeaky laugh.

"Let me finish this" she said annoyed. I waited till she was done then she went over to Ron. "Do you love Ronald Billius Weasley?" I asked Lavender.

"No" she blushed "I thought I told you to stop annoying me!"

"No you told me to wait till you're done with your homework and look you are." I said pointing to her bag.

"Well then stop annoying me now!" she snapped but I don't notice madness in people's voices. "I'll pass" I shot back. _Buzz!_ I buzzed her in the butt. "Ron did you just do something to my butt?" I ran over to a chair and sat down pretending I had nothing to do with anything.

"No ew! Why would I do that?" he ran up to the boy's dormitories.

"ALICIA?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey" I said casually.

"Did you buzz my butt?"  
>"EW I'm a girl and plus how could I? I'm all the way over here." I said pointing to the ground.<p>

"You could have run" she said suspiciously.

"Ooh thanks for the idea I'll do that next time." I lied and I ran to the boys dormitory to get Harry's invisibility cloak. "What are you doing here?" asked Neville with Harry, Seamus, and Ron looking at me.

"My job"

"What's your job?" Harry asked.

"Annoying you" I replied.

"Here it goes again!" Ron mumbled.

"What's going again?" I asked slowly walking to Harry's bed stepping very slowly.

"You, what did you think?" asked Ron.

"I don't know what did you think?"

"I just told you what I think!"

"I don't remember do you Neville, Seamus or Harry?" I asked still going as slow as possible.

"Ron said that you were annoying." answered Neville.

"No, he said you're here again!" corrected Harry. Pretty soon all four of them were arguing about what Ron said so I quickly got the cloak and ran out as fast as I could to find Lavender and Hermione talking. I slipped the cloak on.

"I just don't think you consider him as a friend." Lavender argued.

"We're just friends and it's not like you're going to get him anytime soon! I heard what you did to him, accusing him of buzzing your butt that's pathetic." Hermione argued back with an evil glare.

"Time for the show" I said silently to myself walking to Hermione.

"For your information I did feel a buzz on my butt." _Buzz!_ I buzzed Hermione's butt.

"Lavender did you just buzz my butt?" Hermione asked with her jaw dropped.

"It's not going to work Hermione I know you're mocking me." I chuckled under my breath.

"No seriously I felt a buzz on my butt!" Hermione stared at Lavender viscously.

"Oh you're still trying to mock me that's called pathetic right there!" Lavender squealed. "Oh and stay away from my _Won Won_!" she called running up the girls dormitory. "We're just friends" Hermione called back. Hermione sat down and picked up her book of Potions. _Buzz_! Hermione looked around. "Hmp" _Buzz, buzz, buzz ,buzz!_ And there Hermione was running away screaming.


	2. Chapter 2 Poly Juice Potion

Chapter 2

Poly Juice Potion

Just so you know I have nothing against Jewish people!

"Hey Lavender hey, hey Lavender?" I am Alicia and I like to annoy Lavender Brown.

"What" she asked irritated.

"I like your hair" I said politely.

"Thanks it's my natural!"

"Can I have some?"

"Huh, what do you mean can you have some of my hair?"

"Can I have some?"

"No"

"Why"

"It's my hair"

"To bad" I pulled out three hairs.

"Ow, didn't I tell you no?"

"Yes, but you know I never listen."

"Whatever it's only a few."

"Is it really?" I did an evil stare. "Oh no what are you gonna do?" she jumped. "I'm gonna do something?"

"Well I think because you did your evil stare at me." She stared back. "Maybe I'm not, maybe I am." I ran out of the common room. "I love Saturdays" I said to myself. I got to Slughorn's office and knocked. He opened his little wooden window. "Oh it's Alice, come in, come in." he opened the door and I walked in looking around to try spot the Poly Juice Potions. "Oh and by the way…It's Alicia."

"Oh I knew that Alicia"

"Your mustache is funny" I told him. "Is it really?" he wobbled over to his mirror. "Oh yes, it is quite bushy." He said putting his fingers threw his mustache. "Would you like me to shave it?" I asked. "That's what Muggles do." I told him. "I am sorry to say Ailsa but-"

"Alicia"

"Oh yes, Alicia. People know me for my mustache-"

"And your belly"

"What's wrong with my belly?"

"Nothing no it's nothing." I put on a smile. "Please you won't regret it and on Monday I will be quiet."

"The whole day" he asked. "Yes" I replied. "Alright, alright Allison."

"Yes" I cried. I didn't even bother to correct him on my name I took out the shaver and put it on a table with a lot of potions. "Why do you have a shaver anyways Abigail?"

"I was going to shave all of Lavenders hair off." I said casually. "O good thing you didn't. Wait did you?"

"No she's lucky. Oi, where's your poly juice potion?"

"Over there wait why?" he pointed right by me.

"I am a curious person and curious people do those things. _Geminio!_" I whispered pointing my wand at the Poly Juice Potion which duplicated. I grabbed it quickly and put it in my pocket when Professor wasn't looking. I went over to him and I turned it on and started shaving his mustache of. "Hee, that tickles." He squealed. I shaved the entire mustache off. "There" I told him. He wobbled towards the mirror again. "Oh I do look good without it don't I?"

"Yes you do I told you wouldn't regret it." He nodded "I better go, bye." I opened the door. "Bye Abbey" he shut the door behind me.

"He really needs to work on my name." I told myself. I got safely to the fat lady. "Hey, hey fat lady?"

"Just say the password Alicia." She demanded.

"Wait I have this really important question to ask you." I told her all 'Sirius' get it Sirius that's Harry's godfather. He died though but still. "What is the question?"

"Is Kermit the Frog Jewish?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know who that is! I do not study Muggles."

"It was just a question"

"Say the password and leave me alone!"

"Okay alright, _Kermit the Frog_."

"No but I know you know the password and I do not want to get annoyed all night so that is _correct_!"

"Why did you say correct weird?"

"Stop asking questions and get in!" I crawled finding a big group of people playing with Fred and George's products. I do love them only because I like playing pranks on people. I waited in my favorite chair till twelve when Lavender and Parvati usually go to bed and I will follow them and drink the Poly Juice Potion and come down to Ronald.

"Parvati and I are going to bed." Lavender announced. I got up and followed them. "You can't annoy us now we're going to bed. Pavarti explained. "I heard, I'm just getting something." I told them. I walked up the stairs and waited till I heard 'Goodnight Parvati' to add the hair and drink the potion. "Goodnight Parvati"

"Goodnight Lavender" Parvati replied. I smirked. I put the hairs in and drank a little. I made a sour face. "That's good stuff'" I felt my hands bubbling then my face and the rest of my body. "Cool" I walked in and grabbed Lavender's clothes that she wore today. I slipped them on then put on her shoes. Ha, this is going to be the time of my life except when I eat bacon and sing about unicorns and glitter and rainbows! I walked down the stairs trying not to trip. Earth to tall people: It's hard to be you!

"Lavender I thought you were going to bed." Hermione pointed out.

"Uh, do I care? Puffy hair buckteeth girl that's what you'll always be and Ron my _Won Won_ will never be with you." I tried not to laugh I sounded so much like Lavender. Hermione turned bright red. I was happy about that. Ron just look confused, I have that talent. I do not plan anything so I just do random things and they work. It's pretty cool. "_Won Won,_ _you are the one I want!_" I started to sing. "_Won Won, I love you and I can't stop blabbering to Hermione that I love you and she loves you too! But she will never get you."_ Everyone started laughing and Ron was as red as his hair. Hermione was laughing at how bad of a singer I was. "Oh Hermione, Hermione what am I going to do with you?" I asked crossing my arms. She didn't answer. "It's not like you could do any better."

"You're right I can't" she replied.

"I will be back, _Won Won_!" I called so everyone could hear me. I kissed him on the cheek for 3 seconds and then I left the common room. I made sure I had the rest of the Poly Juice potion that I didn't add the hairs in and walked for a midnight stroll to Slughorn's office. _Knock Knock!_ He opened his little wooden window.

"Oh hi Lucy" Looks as I'm not the only one he has name problems with.

"My name is Ligituci not Lucy." I said making up a name. "Merlin's mustache! Who shaved it off?"

"Alana and sorry Lila. I'm not very good at names."

"I can see" he looked down. So I thought I should make him feel worse. "I stole your Poly Juice Potion!" I told him with a wide smile.

"No, no I have all of my Poly Juice potions it must be Snape's last one." He said shaking his head. "Okay thanks" this will get Lavender in more trouble, I thought. Hopefully my Poly Juice potion won't wear out. _Knock, knock! _He opened his door.

"What brings you here at 12:47 in the morning?" he asked with his lips curving as he talked. I laughed. "Hee, hee you talk funny! Is your first name Sherlock and your last name Holmes?" I asked.

"Who" he looked confused.

"Barney" I said changing the sentence.

"Get out" he hissed.

"Wait I have a really important thing to say!"

"What is it?"

"Hagrid's butt crack with brown crunchy stuff in the middle." He smirked but then he went back his normal face.

"5 points from Gryffindor!" he said closing the door. I put my foot in the door before he could and he opened it again. "What is it?" he was getting mad. I took out the un-used Poly Juice potion out of my pocket.

"What's my punishment?" I asked excited.

"That is very pathetic! 50 points from Gryffindor and see me on Saturday for 4 weeks!" he said snatching the Poly Juice potion and slamming the door before I could do anything.

Halfway to the common room I felt myself change. Right when I woke up the Fat Lady she opened the door. "Fine with me" I walked in and I everyone was just staring at me. "I didn't do anything" I ran up the girls dormitory stairs.


	3. Chapter 3 I Licked Your Sandwich

Chapter 3:

I licked Your Sandwich

My Name is Alicia and I am Proud to announce I love to Annoy Lavender Brown. I walked in the Great Hall looking toward the Gryffindor table to see Lavender eating a very delicious juicy yummy sandwich. I ran over to her.

"Hi Lavender," I said putting my hand to her shoulder, "How are you today?" I asked nodding my head trying to sound like a therapist. She looked disturbed and took my hand off her shoulder.

"Go away."

"I'm good." She looked irritated. I needed a bite or even a lick of her sandwich. "Hey Look over there it's Ron!" I yelled pointing to the entrance where there was no one there. She squealed and turned her head, searching for him. I quickly picked up her sandwich from her plate and licked it. I laughed silently. She turned back to me. "Liar, I don't see him anywhere!"

"Oh, my bad…" I said casually waiting for her to take a bite of her sandwich.

"Hmph" She took a gigantic bite of her sandwich. I laughed loudly. "What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Who said I did anything?" She gave me that 'Don't play dumb' face. "Okay fine…I LICKED YOUR SANDWICH!"

"EWWW, " She picked up her napkin and started to wipe her tongue with it and ran out.

The sandwich still looked very good. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I giggled then took the sandwich and ate the last bit of it.


End file.
